Drunk as a Skunk
by RainandSunshine09
Summary: Raphael and Leonardo are at it again with their fighting. Upset, Raphael leaves the lair (classic, right?). When he doesn't come home for a few hours, Mikey is sent out to find his brother. What he finds is a very intoxicated turtle. What kind of emotional rollercoaster did Mikey just hop on to? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, it will determine whether or not I continue the story! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! I am back with a new fanfiction. I am not sure if this will be another one shot or possibly a multi-chapter fic. I will base that on the reviews that I get and if the readers think I should continue. Thanks for the continued support from everyone!

Raphael and Leonardo are at it again with their fighting. Upset, Raphael leaves the lair (classic, right?). When he doesn't come home for a few hours, Mikey is sent out to find his brother. What he finds is a very intoxicated brother. What kind of emotional rollercoaster did Mikey walk into?

"Raph, how can you be so careless? You never follow my orders and are constantly putting our team in danger" Leo barked at his brother while Donatello and Michelangelo sat in the kitchen, drowning out the sounds of the brother's fighting with pizza.

"I told you those Dragons were in the middle of another drug bust you and oh fearless leader was going to let them get away. If I hadn't jumped in there, they would still be roaming the streets" Raph retaliated.

"And Donnie wouldn't have a cast on his arm if you weren't so careless." Leo got in Raph's face after that comment and glared at his brother. Indeed Raphael had charged head first in another battle against Leo's orders. The turtles had heard that the Purple Dragons were going to meet their drug dealer at the East Docks thanks to a tip from Casey. The boys decided to go check it out but when Leo saw that they were packing heavy artillery (as in guns) he ordered his brothers to not get involved. Of course Raph didn't listen and managed to get them involved anyway. Donnie had a broken arm and Leo had a mild concussion from their latest outing, proving that the Purple Dragons were getting tougher each time they had a run in with them. Thankfully when shots were fired from their guns, it managed to miss all the turtle brothers and they were able to put a stop to them before it could get any worse.

"You are a sore excuse of a brother. If you continue to disobey my orders, I am going to have Sensei remove you from the team" Leo stated matter of fact like.

"Here we go bro" Mikey whispered to Donnie as his purple brother munched on his pepperoni pizza. "Raph's gonna blow in three, two…"

"You know what Leo, I hate you. You always suck up to Splinter and manage for him to take your side. Well fine!" Raph stormed towards the door. "IF you want me off the team fine. You're no longer my brother". Raphael made his way through the turnstiles and disappeared in the nearest sewer tunnels.

Before he was out of ear shot, Leo replied, "You're not my brother either, Raph. Don't come back for all I care".

"That was kinda harsh," Donnie stated.

"Meh, it happens all the time bro, Raph and Leo will make up by tomorrow, no worries!" Mikey said as he took another slice from the box.

"But this time, both of our older brothers proclaimed that they were no longer brothers. That's a little low, even for Raph" Donnie said worriedly.

Leo walked in the kitchen doorway and stared at his two brothers. Both younger turtles paused, Mikey with pizza hanging out of his mouth, looking like deer caught in head lights.

"How much did you two hear?" Leo asked. All anger was no longer present in his facial expression.

"Enough for you to tell Raph that he wasn't your brother anymore." Donnie said.

"Yeah well did you hear what he said to me?" Leo asked in annoyance.

Mikey swallowed his piece of pizza and then chimed in. "Yeah we heard. Look Leo, Raph and you are a lot more alike than you think."

Both Donnie and Leo looked at Mikey with a shocked look on their faces. "Do tell, oh smart brother of mine" Donnie stated with a smart tone.

"Think about it, Donnie. Both of them have short fuses, but Raph, he's more aggressive. Both brothers are pigheaded and think that they know what's best for the team. That's what makes them clash because they don't usually agree on the same tactics. Leo chooses strategy and Raph chooses brute force." Mikey continued to look at his shocked brother's faces. "Stop staring at me like that dudes, your faces will freeze that way".

"No way am I like that hot headed, selfish, asshat of a brother. Well, ex brother" Leo bowed his head in shame at the last sentence. "I guess I went too far this time"

Mikey got up from his chair and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder. "Look bro, you have two choices. You can either make it right between you and him and apologize or live with a sulking, brooding Raph. Personally, I don't like a sulking, brooding Raph because he uses my face as a punching bag. If you want to be a good brother to me and Donnie, I think you better choose the first option. If not, we will have to live in fear for the rest of our lives".

"What Mikey is trying to say, Leo," Donnie interrupted, "Is that you need to make up with Raph. Deep down we know you love each other that's why you get on each other's nerves. Take Mikey and I for example…Mikey annoys me to no end and is always breaking stuff in my lab."

"Hey not all the time!"

"Let me get to the point! The point is, even though he annoys me, I still love him and wouldn't have him any other way. My love for him as a brother and best friend far out weighs being angry at him. Just like you and Raph. Don't let your anger out weigh how much you care for him. You get angry with him because you try to protect him, whether you want to admit it or not".

"I guess you're right, Donnie. I need to go talk to Master Splinter about this" Leo pulled away from Mikey and headed towards the dojo. "Can you make sure Raph comes home at a decent time tonight" he called to them as he locked the door.

"Sure, leave us with reigning in the hot head" Donnie yelled even though he knew his brother couldn't hear. The purple banded turtle turned towards his only younger brother and noticed him staring him down with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong Mikey? They'll work it out, I promise"

"No it's not that" Mikey shook his head to clear is his vision from the tears that were forming.

"Then what is it?" Donnie asked half annoyed.

"I'm your best friend?" Mikey stated.

"Yeah I guess you kinda ar-ooof" Donnie couldn't finish as he was plowed into by his little brother. "Alright, alright, just watch the arm" he half laughed as Mikey squeezed him in a bone crushing hug.

THREE HOURS LATER:

Michelangelo and Donatello were camped out on the couch watching a movie when Leo finally emerged from the dojo. "Alright you two, I am headed to bed".

"Yeah, yeah that's great, Leo" Mikey said not turning his attention from the television.

"Did Raph come back?" He asked.

"I didn't hear him come in. I guess it's a late night" Donnie said as he faced his brother from the couch.

"Shouldn't we bring him home?" Leo asked.

"We as in one of us? Why don't you go get him, you're the one who faught with him" Donatello snapped back.

"I don't think Raph would want to talk to me right now. It could make things worse." Leo stated. "Could you or Mikey make sure he gets home?" The turtle turned towards the hall where their rooms were and walked through. The two turtles on the couch could hear his door shut and lock all the way in the living room.

"Alright Mikey, one of us has to go get Raph" Donnie stated as he turned of the t.v.

"Aw, but Donnie-" The turtle started to complain.

"Come on, Rock Paper, Scissors you for it" Donnie suggested.

Mikey looked at his brother's hand that appeared in front of him and just stared, contemplating on whether or not he should even participate in the game of "Who gets to bring back an Angry Raph". Finally, when he realized that he couldn't get out of it and sighed. Donnie's gap tooth grin was too hard to deny. "Fine, two out of three".

"One, two, three, SHOOT!" Both brothers said at the same time. Donnie's rock beat Mikey's scissors for the first round. Mikey didn't let that worry him as he had another round.

"One, two, three, SHOOT!" Both said again. This time, Donnie's paper beat Mikey's rock causing the turtle to complain about his defeat. "Aw, man! I have to do it again"

"It's okay Mikey. I will be in my lab, if you need me or if Raph gives you trouble, just call me." Donnie said as he patted his brother's shoulder and headed towards the lab.

"Guess the sooner I get moving the sooner I can get into my nice warm bed. I hope Raph appreciates the brotherly concern" Mikey grumbled as he made his way over the turnstiles.

"Hey Raph," Mikey said as he made it to the roof that the tracker on his T-phone led him to. "Are you up here bro?" Mikey was met with silence. He was starting to get worried that maybe his brother had gotten into trouble. There was no signs of a struggle of any kind on the roof from what he could see. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when his eyes caught his brother slumped up against an air conditioning unit.

"Hey, Raph, wake up" Mikey shook his brother worriedly. Raph didn't reply or acknowledge his brother. He looked like he was in a dead sleep. "Raphie, I used your heavy weight magazine as toilet paper again!" He taunted, but was only given a loud snore in reply. "Alright no more Mr. Nice Turtle Dude!" Mikey slapped Raph in the face, hard, making the young turtle finch as his hand contacted skin. He backed away suddenly as green eyes opened and found their way on him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Mikey pleaded as Raph tried to stand. He was taken back when Raph couldn't get his legs working and fell down immediately, his shell hitting the AC unit with a loud thud.

"Mikey?" Raph asked. He seemed incoherent to Mikey as his brother approached him. "Mikey?" He asked again. Green eyes started moving around, worriedly and unfocused. Raph was trying to find his brother but couldn't see straight.

"Right in front of you, bro" Mikey replied. Concern for his brother creeped up on him and suddenly, the fight between Leo and him was just a distant memory. Any fear that he had had dissipated. "What happened to you?"

"Oh Mikey, too much drinkie" Raph said and then he started laughing.

"Drinkie? What did you, oh!" Michelangelo turned his attention towards the empty vodka bottle that was discarded next to his brother. Mikey thought for a minute about what his brainy brother would do in a situation like this. A thought crossed his mind and he quickly started digging into the belt around his plastron before he found it, a small white flashlight he was keeping in case of an emergency. "Alright Raph, look straight ahead" Mikey took his thumb and lifted up his brother's eye lid. He shined the flashlight onto the dull green orbs.

"Is it daylight already?" Raph slurred before chuckling. "Oh boy, fearless is going to be mad"

"I think staying out all night is least of your worries, Raph. You're pupils are dilated!" Mikey remembered seeing something on T.V. about this. He remembered during an episode of COPS when an officer had pulled someone over for drinking. The cop had given the suspect a field sobriety test and he failed miserably. He was swaying and could barely keep his balance. _Well, that's one symptom,_ Mikey thought. He then thought back to what the cop had said to the camera crew about intoxication. Another symptom was dilated pupils. _That's two symptoms for Raphie boy!_ Mikey sat next to his brother and picked up the discarded vodka bottle. The empty blue bottle with the words _Pinnacle_ were all over it. The young turtle decided to take a sniff of it. A hint of disgust creeped across his face as he looked at his non-compliant brother. "Gross, I can't believe you drank this stuff".

"It's (hiccup) good! Whipped creamie flavor" Raph responded as he leaned his head on his brother's shoulder. "I love you lil brother"

"Raph, you're drunk as a skunk and Leo is going to kill you!"

Okay end or do you want another chapter? I am willing to turn this in something more but that is up to you, the reader. Click the review button! :D Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews. I will continue with another chapter. Much love!

Chapter 2

Mikey POV

I can't believe Raph is drunk. It's bad enough he can't stand on his own, but to tell me he loves me? Now I know that there is something definitely wrong with this situation. I grab my T-phone from my belt and glance at it. Should I call Donnie? He said if I needed anything to call?

I unlock the screen and just as I was about to dial his number, I stopped. If I call Donnie, he would get Leo and even Master Splinter involved. But he could help me carry him home though. Decisions, decisions. I don't want to get Raph in trouble. Besides, from what I know from all those late night movies, Raph is going to be punished enough tomorrow for his little "outing".

Putting the T-phone back in my belt, I decided to attempt to get Raph home by myself. If I have any issue bringing him home, then I will call Donnie. I turn towards my brother who is singing softly, "The Wheels on the Bus". His head is still resting on my shoulder and he is just, I don't know, messed up. Good thing it's the middle of July, we don't have to worry about our bodies slowing down due to the cold air, or something like that. Sometimes, I remember what Donnie tells us and sometimes it just goes over the old noggin, ya know?

"Raphie, we need to get home!" I stated matter of factly.

My brother continued to sing, "The wipers on the bus go swish swish swish, swish swish swish…." I contemplated on whether smacking him or recording this for blackmail material. But then I glanced at the time on my watch that read 2:28 am and decided it was best to get moving.

I was getting slightly annoyed because it was getting late and I was just so exhausted after our run in with the Purple Dragons earlier. "Raph, I don't have time for this, we need to get home". My brother's singing finally stopped and he locked eyes with me.

"Mikey," he said seriously. I glanced at his still dilated green pupils and saw the tears shine through. Oh man, Raph don't do this. "Do you hate me?" Tears spilled over the top of his mask and down his face. Being the sappy sucker that I am, I take my thumb and wipe some of them away.

A sigh escapes my lips, "No Raph, I don't hate you. I could never hate you, you're my brother".

"I caused Don-Don to get hurt" he slurred before hiccupping. "Leo hates me" then the waterworks really opened up. He started to cry harder and I couldn't help but draw the big guy in for a hug. Even though he's drunk, I have to be there for my brother.

"Leo doesn't hate you bro, I know he doesn't. He's just upset because he tries to protect you, that's why he's so strict, Raph."

"I love him so much. He's like a brother to me, you know?" Raph stated. I mentally face palmed when he said that.

"That's because he is your brother, Raph. Your only older brother" I said, reminding him.

Raph pulled away from the hug and wiped away the tears on his face. "Leo is my brother? Whoa, so that's why we fight so much. He's so much better looking than I am"

I chuckled at that statement, "I thought I was the cute one" I know I was adding fuel to the fire but hey, if I could get away with it.

"You're adorable, Mikey. Are you my brother too?" Raph asked as his fingers brushed across my face.

"Yes, big guy. I'm your little brother. And if we don't get moving, we're going to never get home" I rose to my feet and hoisted Raph to his up. I lost my footing a little bit as majority of his weight shifted on my shoulder. I forgot how much bigger he was compared to me. I'm not saying my brother is fat, he's just a lot more muscular than I am. I remember one time I asked him why he lifted weights so much. He told me in case he needed to carry one of us if we were hurt. He told me that no one gets left behind in battle, he would make sure of it. The thought scares me, if anyone of us ever gets hurt like that. But in a way, it was comforting to know that I could always count on Raph in being the strong one of the group. That's why I owe it to him now for support. Emotionally, he's a hot mess. He always has been. I guess that's why he chose to drink tonight. What him and Leo said to each other was harsh and he had no one to talk to. Or at least he felt that way. I mentally made a note to never let him feel alone again. Raph could always come to me to talk to about his problems and a lot of times I have to force it out of him. I guess I can't be mad at him for his predicament. Donnie and I kinda swept everything under the rug when he stormed out.

"Raph, come on this way" I said I led him to the fire escape. I stopped as we reached the edge of the building and looked down. This is going to be interesting. I'm going to have to guide him the whole way down. "Raph, hold my hand" I said grabbing his big three fingers. Surprisingly, he didn't pull away and held mine with just as much strength as I did. "Okay, careful, I will go first" I took the first step and turned around to face him.

"haha we're like spies" Raph stated as we headed down the first level. Raph was humming the Mission Impossible theme as we made are way over to the second level. If it wasn't for supporting majority of his weight and concentrating, I would so be laughing right now.

"Raph, keep it down, we don't want to attract unwanted attention" I said as we made our way back on the street. A sigh of relief escaped my lips that I didn't realize I was holding once my foot made contact with the asphalt.

"Mikey, you're such a good brudder" Raph mumbled as I helped him down the last step.

"Yeah you can thank me once we get home. Come on, there's a manhole over here" I didn't let go of his hand as I guided us to the nearest hole. It was located next to a dumpster and the smell was absolutely horrifying. As I went to lift the cover up, I stepped into warm chunky goo. So that's where that horrible smell was coming from. When I looked down, I thought I was going to lose it. Raph threw up all over the alley way, the smell of left over pizza and alcohol mixed with stomach bile made its way up my nostrils. "Oh man, gross, Raph".

"S'ry, I don't feel good" He replied as he started to sway. I caught him before he could fall in his pile of vomit and slung him over my shoulders.

"Steady, bro, don't fall. Please don't fall" I looked around to see what I could prop Raph against so I could lift the manhole cover. I decided to set him against the dumpster, it couldn't smell worse than his stomach contents. "Stay here, don't move"

"I love you bro" Raph said as I went back to lift up the cover. When I was successful, I turned to see Raph start to tumble towards to ground. I race over to him to catch him. As my hands grabbed him from his underarms, I could feel my right foot slide. I was able to recover and maintain my balance all while trying to fight back the bile that was rising up in my throat. Raphael totally owes me big time. "You okay Mikey? Are you drunk too?" Raph asked.

"No," I said, my tone was a little more annoyed and I was getting tired of this. "I slipped because someone thought it was a good idea to puke all over the alley" Raph started to sniffle and before I knew it, he started crying again.

"You hate me, Mikey" He said. Tears made their way down his cheeks again. I grumbled and sighed.

"No, I don't hate you, Raph" I said as we made our way back to the manhole cover. "If you climb on my back, you promise not to puke all over me?"

Sniffling he said, "Scouts honor". I motioned for him to climb on as I grabbed ahold of the ladder rungs. I let out a grunt as his weight shifted onto my back and started to carefully climb down into the sewer. I didn't bother going back up to shut the sewer hole back up. It was getting late and just took way too much effort.

"Okay Raph, we made it. You can get off of me now" I stated as my slimy feet touched the ground. I didn't get a response and tried to look behind me. The smell of alcohol and vomit reached my nostrils as his breath danced across the back of my neck. "Great, he passed out!" Suddenly this trip back to the lair just got more complicated.

What do you think? Keep going? Please read and review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! First of all, thanks for all the love that you have shown for this story so far.

SilverExorcist405: You won't be disappointed with this chapter. I want to thank you for the suggestion and the nice review.

TheLadyofSouls: I think it is about time for Raph to go to confessional ;) I don't think that I will be able to fit all of it into this chapter, but next chapter definitely. Thanks for the review!

Without further a due, here is chapter 3!

Mikey's POV

Things just got more complicated. Raphael just passed out and not that I mind, but the guy is kinda heavy. I was always the smallest out of the four of us. Right now I was cursing under my breath, angry that Raph had to constantly spend all those hours in the home gym, lifting weights.

I was afraid to set him down because in reality, once the big guy is down he's not getting back up. I certainly won't be able to lift him up. My legs started burning from all the access weight I was carrying but I kept charging forward. We were approximately fifteen minutes from the lair and I decided that if anyone was going to bring Raphie back, it would be me. I have to keep going.

I heard a groan escape Raph's lips as his breath danced across the back of my head. He smells so bad! First thing we will have to do when we go back to the lair is put the big guy in the shower. I hope he knows where his rubber ducky is. Haha, rubber ducky. Leave it to me to find some humor in this situation. If it wasn't for my concern about his current condition, I would so stop to take some pictures of his sorry ass. Blackmail material and Raphael are just a wonderful thing, you know?

I know he's not going to remember what happened the next morning and that the only reminder that he will probably have is a humungous head ache. I decided that would be for the best as Raph Is not an emotional turtle. If he remembered crying like a baby on that rooftop, his "tough guy" reputation would be scarred.

Raph, why did you have to go out and get drunk? Don't you understand that you're making things more difficult than what they should? I never understood why he and Leo always rub each other the wrong way. They have always butted heads since we were kids. I know deep down it's not because Raph is pig headed, its simply because he's scared and hurt. Yes, I said he's scared and hurt under all that anger.

Scared for his family, not because we risk our lives nightly for complete strangers. That comes with being a ninja turtle. No, he's scared that we are going to abandon him. Cast him aside because of who he really is. I think that's why when Leo said that he wasn't his brother anymore, it cut deeper than any wound that Shredder himself could give. I can't speak for Leo or even Donnie because they are their own turtle, but I could never abandon my big brother. Raph and I were always close. Yeah we always fight and tease each other, but deep down I know when it comes down to it, Raph always has my back. Whenever I get hurt, he is always the first one to make sure I am okay. He's always the one to stay with me in the infirmary to keep me company. To reassure me that he's there for me when I need him.

I guess that's why I feel the need to help him out. He's always there for me and I feel that I need to prove to him that I do care about his wellbeing. Raph is everything but simple and he would never admit to anyone (when he's sober) that he loves us. Deep down, he has his own way of showing it and I never questioned it. Not even when he was beating me into a pulp when I slipped bleach into his wash and turned his mask pink. I chuckle silently when that memory flooded back to me. For a week, I called him Raphalina. I don't think he appreciated that so much, my face hurt from all the smacks and punches that he gave me.

Sorry I got side tracked, back to why Raph is scared and hurt. The big guy is hurt deep down because he feels that he isn't good enough to be a part of our family. Now why would that even cross his mind? That's like me questioning why pizza was created with tomato sauce and cheese. He is good enough, strong enough. He's everyone's protector. Even Leo. Leo gets scared time to time when we are fighting a one sided battle and he thinks that I don't know he turns to Raph for his bravery and strength to get our family out alive and unscathed. Yeah Leonardo leads, but Raphael has the bravery of a lion and will put himself before his family if it meant someone has to get hurt. He's not scared of anything, well scared of nothing when it comes to the foot and Purple Dragons.

"Mike" I hear him say my name. Finally the big guy is coming to. I guess his eyes shot open suddenly because he then said, "Whoa, how did I get up here!" Before I got the time to react, Raph's grip around my neck became tighter and his weight shifted. Bad idea Raphie. My legs were losing the battle as they gave out from under me. I felt us falling forward. I took the brunt of the hit once we collided with the sewer floor, my head stopping the fall. OUCH!

I sat on the sewer floor for a moment, trying to catch the wind that was knocked out of me. Pain registered in my head and I decided that our little stumble gave me a concussion. Ugh, how embarrassing. If I were to ever get a concussion, I would want it to be because I was fighting in battle like a brave warrior, not because I got knocked to the ground by my brother.

"Mikey, fall down go boom boom boom" Raph said on top of me.

"Yeah, Raph, about that, get the hell off of me" I said as he quickly lifted himself off my shell. Once I was free, I sat up and rubbed my head. My hand was wet and when I looked down, I saw the red sticky substance drip between my fingers. I think I cracked my head open.

"Mikey you're bleeding, I'm so sorry!" Raph began as I felt his voice tremble like he was on the verge of tears.

I take a deep breath. Not because of the pain but because I didn't know what we are going to do now. "It's okay, don't worry, I will be fine".

"NO you're hurt" He said, surprisingly protective. I guess even though he's intoxicated, he can still be a protective brother.

I take off my bandana and try to wrap my head the best I can. I could feel the material beginning to soak through immediately as I tied it off. I guess the only thing that we can do is call Donnie. I push Raph up against the wall and I joined him. Pulling down towards my belt, I grab my phone and unlock the screen. I begin to dial Donnie's number and put it up to my ear as I hear it ringing on my end.

Ring, ring, ring, ring….come on Donnie, pick up! Ring, ring, ring…."Hello…"

"Donnie, you have to come help…"

"You've reached Donatello, sorry I can't come to the phone right now, please leave your name…" I decided to hang up the phone. Man, the one time boy genius decides to go to bed early, I need him now more than ever.

I could feel my surroundings start to get fuzzy. It could be because of the concussion or because of the blood loss. I don't really know and I don't care. I need to find someone to come get us. I decided that I need to do what I have been avoiding this whole time. Call Leonardo.

Sighing, I hesitated a little bit as I dialed Leo's number. Contemplating whether or not to hit the call button, hearing Leo's lecturing on the other end in my mind, I finally hit it. I winced as I put the phone up to my ear as I heard it ringing through.

Ring, ring, ring…"Hello" said the voice on the other end. It sounded groggy and tired, I almost didn't recognize that it was my brother.

"Leo?" I asked questioning it, wanting to make sure it was him.

"Mikey? Mikey, where are you, is Raph with you? Are you hurt? What's going on? Do you know what time it is?"

"Whoa, Whoa, slow down for a minute there Leo. Look I sort of fell when I was bringing Raph back to the lair and I have a head wound. It's bleeding pretty impressively and I think I have a concussion"

"How did you…never mind that, is Raph with you?"

I swallowed before answering that question. "Yeah, he's with me"

"Is he hurt too?" He asked.

"No," I sort of laugh before continuing, "Right now, Raphie boy is feeling no pain".

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's sort of intoxicated" I mumbled, trying to make the last word sound jumbled. Maybe he didn't hear that last part.

"He's what? Drunk? Mikey why didn't you call me sooner?" He sounded hurt and I started to mentally kick myself. It's not that I didn't trust Leo in knowing what was going on with Raph, but they weren't exactly on good terms at the moment and I didn't want to make it worse. I just realized by me not calling him to begin with may have made it worse. You're damned if you do and damned if you don't, I guess.

"Yea, he sort of found a vodka bottle and crawled right into it. Found him on a roof three blocks from the lair. Hurry Leo," I said desperately, feeling myself suddenly getting really tired.

"Hang tight, do I need to bring Donnie?" he asked.

"Yes, please, I am fighting to stay awake as we speak and someone is going to need to carry Raph" I said before hanging up the phone.

"Big brother Leo is coming to get us?" Raph asked innocently.

"Yeah, Leo and Donnie are on the way." I said, my voice sounded tired.

"No sleepy Mikey" Raph stated. I can't believe he's still perceptive even with all that alcohol running through his veins.

"Then talk to me Raphie, keep me awake til they come for us" I said as I rested my head against his shoulder. Boy, I didn't realize what a bad idea that would be. Alcohol + Emotional Raph = a confessional. I guess he needed to get some things off his chest. I chose to listen to the sound of his voice as I anxiously wait for my brothers to reach us.

END of chapter 3. I didn't realize it would be so long. Anyway, next up, I will go into more detail about what Raph is really feeling. And maybe he will reveal some secrets he has been keeping in. If you have any other ideas on how the rest of this story should go, please feel free to review and cast your ideas. Much love and I will see you guys at the next update! :D


	4. Chapter 4

I had great reviews and couldn't wait to start on Chapter 4. I hope you guys continue to review, it keeps me writing. Thanks a million, now on to the next chapter.

Mikey's POV

"No Sleepy Mikey" Raph stated. I can't believe he is still perceptive even with all that alcohol in his veins.

"Then talk to me Raphie, keep me awake until they come for us" I said as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I'm scared" Raph said shakingly.

"why are you so scared Raphie?" I ask as my voice faded. I immediately regretted having him talk to me. I have a feeling this is going to turn into a sappy confession, even for Raph. But in a way, I am glad at the same time. Even though he is intoxicated, he probably needs to get some things out of his big bottle of emotions. I tried to fight unconsciousness as he started to talk again. Staying awake was crucial, especially if I have a concussion like I suspect.

"I don't want you to leave me, Mikey" he lifted his left arm up and swiped at my right one. He barely grazed my arm with his fingertips due to his lack of coordination at the moment. "You, Donnie, and Leo are my only family. I mess everything up"

"No you don't Raph" I said opening my eyes as they fought with me to close shut.

"I hurt everyone around me. I fight with Leo all the time…he hates me…I messed up" he slurred together the words that were coming out of his mouth. I guess the good thing about intoxication is the moment of truth.

"Leo doesn't hate you, Raph. We're brothers, that would never happen" I said as I shifted, trying to sit up.

"I went too far, I want him as my big brother again" He started to cry. Not cry like he did on the rooftop but I could still see tears falling down his face out of my peripheral vision.

"I know why you push us away Raphie. You're scared because you don't want to hurt us and are afraid to just be yourself. You mask it behind all that anger" I paused as a sharp pain in my head started to throb. "And you are hurting because you don't think that you are good enough to be a part of our family".

"You're so smart, Mikey. Are you…." He paused as he was trying to find the right words. "Are you telepathetic?"

I giggled slightly at the mispronunciation. I know what he was trying to say but didn't bother to correct him. "No bro, I have known you my whole life. I just know how you feel and believe me when I say, you never have to worry about us leaving you. Not Leo, not Donnie, and of course you know you can never get rid of me." He smiled slightly as his tears started to dry up. His mask was still damp, the only evidence that he was even crying. "As sure as the sun coming up tomorrow, as sure as the stars shining brightly in the sky, I will always love you. That is something that you can count on. Anger issues and your drunkenness and all. Love holds no grudges and love holds no judgements. I never questioned that you loved any of us as much as we love you. Always remember that". I felt him grab my hand and hold it tightly.

"You are just amazing Mikey. You have a way with words. Have you thought of running for president?" He asked me in a serious tone. Oh boy, way to ruin the moment Raph. Not that I expect him to even remember this conversation.

"Just promise me one thing Raphie" I said as I heard footsteps approach in the tunnel across from us. I knew it was our other brothers. "Don't ever think that you aren't worth anything to us. Don't ever think of walking away because you don't think you're good enough. You are the better turtle that I only hope to be someday".

I felt his head rest gently on top of mine, he was careful to avoid my injury. Knowing that my big brother was sitting beside me, even though he was intoxicated, and knowing that my other two older brothers were approaching, I finally gave in to my injuries. Sleep was just calling my name. One thought crossed my mind before I closed my eyes: I sure hope Raph does remember how much we love him so he never does this ever again.

Leo's POV

Donnie and I were running through the tunnels at break neck speed. Mikey sounded really hurt on the phone when he talked to me. I just hope him and Raph are seriously okay.

I was beyond hurt because not only did Raph go and get drunk but Mikey tried to hide all of this from us. Am I such a bad big brother that they feel the need that they have to keep things from me? I know that I am strict with them but it's because of the kind of lives that we lead. I would be devastated if anything happened to them. Especially Raph. I worry for him most of all. Donnie was right, I guess I need to learn to accept Raph for who he is and work together. We are going to tear our family apart if we keep acting like this. I made a vow that as soon as Raph sobers up and Mikey recovers from his head injury, we are going to work on this. The first thing is not keeping any secrets between us.

When we reached the corner, the sight that we were greeted with just broke my heart. Raph was leaning up against the wall, his head was laying on Mikey's as our youngest brother was unconscious, putting all of his weight up against the drunk turtle.

"Raph!" Donnie yelled to get his attention.

"Don-Don!" he said as we approached them. "Welcome to the partay!" Okay seriously, Mikey could be hurt and Raph thinks that this is some joke. Boy was the roles completely reversed right now.

"Okay Leo, I need to get to Mikey and check that gash on his head, can you move Raph?" Donnie asked me as he put down his bag of medical supplies and started rummaging to get some gauze and tape. I went over to Raph and placed my hands underneath each of his armpits. Carefully I lifted him up off the floor. I glanced towards Mikey's direction as Don prevented him from sliding onto the floor. There was so much blood that had dripped down my little brother's head and splashed all over his shoulder.

I guess Donnie noticed a sense of panic flash in my eyes because he tried to reassure me. "It looks worse than it actually is. I don't think the cut is too deep. Head wounds tend to bleed more than any other type of injury. Don't worry Leo, he will be okay".

I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding. Donnie was going to work on Mikey while I turned to face our slightly uncoordinated brother.

"Leo?" Raph asked with what looked to be tears in his eyes. I did a double take just to make sure I was seeing straight.

"Yeah it's me Raph" I responded softly. He looked like a kicked puppy. Is this what I degraded our brother to? I could feel tears pricking at my eyes, I have never seen Raph look so vulnerable. I couldn't help but feel a little responsible for this, even though drinking is self-inflicted.

"Mikey fell down and made a loud boom" He stated as tears finally made their way down his cheeks. Before I could respond to tell him that Mikey would be okay, Raph grabbed me up into a strong hug. I had to freeze for a minute. The biggest tough guy who told me that he hated me four hours ago was hugging and crying on me like a blubbering idiot. Moments after he wrapped his arms around me, I wrap mine around him, with a slightly stronger grip to help steady his swaying legs.

"I'm sorry Leo" he cried. I buried my head in his shoulder as he continued. "I never meant any of this to happen. I love you so much, you're like a brother to me, you know?" I never corrected him, suspecting that the alcohol was talking. I did read somewhere that alcohol, even though it impairs judgement, also causes people to be brutally honest. "I love you, I love you, forgive me" he told me over and over. Is this the real Raph? I know Mikey has always said how soft Raph really was, but I never believed him. Not until just now.

Even though I wanted to curse at him for being stupid, for risking his identity and existence for a bottle of alcohol, for risking Mikey's wellbeing in the process, I decided not to. At this moment, I knew he meant every word that he was saying. "I promise Raph, everything will be different from now on" I pull away from the hug and hold his head in my hands. "I will never let you do this to yourself again. I want things to be good between us. I love you too"

The tears dried up and Raph had a serious but questioning look on his face. I wasn't prepared for what was going to come out of his mouth next. "Why so serious?" he asked me. He then started to laugh in my face, I guess he thought my confession was funny.

"Leo, Mikey's head wound is wrapped the best that I could possibly do. We need to move and get back to the lair. Don't worry, alcohol can also cause people to go from one emotion to the next. This is normal for someone that has consumed as much as he did" Donnie broke the silence that had formed between me and Raph at that moment. Donnie carefully picked Mikey up in a fireman's carry as I guided Raph back towards the lair. His left arm was draped over my shoulder and I could feel the weight shift more towards me as he began to move is unstable legs.

We were going home to sort this mess all out. There was one thing I could be sure of, two of my little brothers are going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow morning.

END of chapter 4. I am not sure if I will be able to wrap it up in one or two more chapters. We will see. Again thanks for the reviews. I am trying to finish this since I am a) inspired to write and b) I want to continue to write because I hate how an incomplete story is just hanging over my head. Good news for you as the reader because there will be updates very soon! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Happy weekend everyone! Again, thanks for all the support that you have given me these last few chapters. Here is chapter 5: the next morning! I will start with Raph and Leo's relationship issues. The next chapter will be Mikey, Leo, and Raph.

Leo's POV

I glanced at the clock that was next to Raph's bed. The red fluorescent letters said it was 8:45 am. What a long night. Once we were able to get our brother's back to the lair, I took care of Raph while Donnie went ahead and stitched up Michelangelo. I placed Raph in my room since he chooses to sleep on a hammock most of the time. I didn't want him in a hammock in case he needed to get sick in the middle of the night. I rested him on his side facing the door so he would have easy access.

I haven't been in to see Mikey since we came back, but Donnie has kept me updated on his condition. He was able to sew up his head wound with a few stitches. Besides the concussion and the raging headache when he wakes up, he should be as good as new. Poor Mikey, he thought he was doing the right thing and it ended up going sour, like it always does. I still need to talk to him about not keeping anything from any of us from now on, especially when it comes to another brother. The thought that he was afraid to come to me in the first place weighs on my heart. My brother's trust me as a leader, but do they trust me as their brother?

I haven't left Raph's side because I want to be the first person he sees when he wakes up. I want to put everything out on the table and make things right. I am tired of pushing everything under the rug when we fight. I don't even think we have ever apologized for the things that we have said to each other in the past.

Well, that's all about to change. If this situation has made me realize anything, its that I need to make sure I keep my brother's close. Life is too short to be mad all the time, especially since my brother, my immediate younger brother, decided to crawl into a vodka bottle last night rather than face our problems together. So many scenarios played in my mind of what could have happened if Mikey hadn't found our brother. He could have been discovered by humans, or worse the Kraang. I try to shake those thoughts out of my mind. Raph was safe thanks to Mikey and both brothers are going to be okay. I still couldn't help but still feel a little guilty about that though.

I hear Raph groaning in the bed next to me, so I get up to grab the aspirin that Donnie had left with me and a glass of water. He is going to wake up any minute and I bet he's going to have one hell of a headache. I also dimmed the lights while I was up, I am sure my brother would appreciate it.

As I turned down the lights, I could see Raph move out of my peripheral vision. He didn't know that I was here quite yet, I could tell he was still trying to focus. Green, bloodshot eyes opened. Once he became accustomed to his surroundings, I decided to move towards my brother.

"Headache?" I asked, capturing his attention.

He glanced at me, surprised to see that I was there with him. He sighed and carefully took the aspirin from my hand and glass of water. Once the pills were swallowed, he handed me the glass and leaned back in to the pillows.

"Man what hit me last night?" he asked without looking into my eyes.

"Don't you remember? You carelessly decided to drown your sorrows in a bottle of Pinnacle last night. I'm surprised you didn't have alcohol poisoning from the amount you drank." I stated.

"Come on Leo, spare me the lecture" he said. He didn't sound angry, just tired and painful.

"It might come as a surprise, but I will not lecture you today. I think the headache that you currently have from last night's festivities is enough to fill that void" I said as I took a seat next to him on the bed.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Once he could refocus, his green orbs met mine. It was like he suddenly remembered what happened last night, because the look on his face showed panic and fear. "Mikey! Is he okay?"

He tried to get up out of bed, but I placed a hand on his plastron, signaling that he needed to stay. I have him right where I want him. "Mikey's fine, just a few stitches and a concussion. I am sure once he wakes up he will have a headache that could compete with yours"

"There was so much blood from what I remember. What happened? Were we attacked?"

"No, you weren't attacked. Mikey had tried to avoid calling us, I guess he didn't want us to see you like that. We are guessing that you passed out, he tried to carry you home but slipped and fell. He took the impact and cracked his head wide open. He was unconscious when we found you two in the sewers"

"Oh man, even drunk I still managed to get my brother's hurt. I'm such a screw up" He said as he placed his hands over his face. I felt sorry for him at that moment. I could tell he was upset with himself, all the anger towards me had vanished. He was masking his own problems by turning his anger towards me last night. I get that. But when he has a problem, I need to let him know that he just needs to talk it out, not start a fight with me.

I decided to interrupt his current pity party. I placed my hands on his, pulling them down off his face so I could have a look at him. Was that some tears I see? "Raph, listen. Last night, about what I said…"

"It's fine Fearless. Just, move on. I don't know why you would bother with me, I'm just a thorn in your side. A royal pain in the ass to this family. You'd probably be better off without me" He stated. Wow, that makes me so mad. How could he think like that?

I grab his face up in my hands and lock eyes with him. He tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him. "Now you listen, and you listen good. First of all, there will be no talk about you even leaving this family or about you not worth our time. Raph, you are family. You're not just part of this team. You're my brother first and foremost." I could see the tears in his eyes. His green orbs were shimmering and I could feel the damn about to break. "Don't you ever think for one minute that we don't need you. That I don't need you. I just wish you would just come and talk to me about things without turning your anger towards the rest of us. Why have you built this wall up around you, little brother? What are you afraid of?"

He just sat there and looked at me. For once, he didn't have anything to say. I continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer. If we had to sit here all day, so be it. He's not getting out of this one. Not this time.

Minutes ticked by and he finally spoke. His voice was shaky and I could tell he really didn't want to answer my question. "My fear, is failing this family. Making you guys not want me anymore. Happy, now?" He said as his bottom lip quivered. "I just don't think I am good enough to be apart of this team, my anger, it's…"

"It's you but it's not Raph. I know that it makes up just part of your personality. Deep down," I put my hand on his plastron, pointing to his heart. "I know you love us, you just show it in your own way. But don't think that we ever question it. Certainly not in this lifetime" I thought that would be the end of that. I was going to go into how I was a little disturbed when I found out he drowned his sorrows last night but he decided to continue.

"That's the thing. I remember spilling my guts to you and to Mikey last night. Well, bits and pieces. I didn't want it to ever come to that. What the hell's wrong with me, Leo?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled. I place a hand on his arm, still keeping one up by his face.

"I mean, it took me to be under the influence of alcohol to tell you how I really feel. Why can't I just come out and say it when my judgement is clear? I just let out all of my emotions last night and cried like a blubbering idiot" He stopped there, I guess too embarrassed to continue.

"You know, it's okay to cry. It doesn't make you weak, you know?" I said. That's when he pulled me in, wrapping his arms around my shell. The damn finally broke and the tears just came flooding out. I lay my head on his shoulder as I let him cry into mine.

"Why can't I just show my emotions like a normal person? I'm sorry Leo. I'm sorry for everything I have ever said to you", he sobbed. "I didn't mean any of it. You're my brother and ain't nothing and nobody going to say any different".

"I know Raph," I said, comforting him. "You know you aren't the only one who regrets the things that they have said" I hugged him tighter. "The truth is, when you don't follow my orders, I get scared. So many things come to mind. What if one day, Donnie can't fix you? I don't want to be alive when that day comes, because the truth is" I say pulling away. "You keep me grounded, in a weird way. I couldn't live without you, bro. I'm sorry for everything. From now on, can we work on talking things out rather than resorting to our words, fists, and pride" I flash a smirky grin at him and he responded with one of his own.

"I'll try, Leo. And I'm sorry for getting plastered last night. Ugh, this hangover is killing me" I chuckled at him and he gave me a small scowl.

"Oh little brother," I said pulling him in for another hug, "You will never, ever do something like that ever again. Though I do have to say, you are like a big sappy teddy bear when you're drunk" He pulled away from the hug and glared at me. "Oh come on bro, you must have told me you loved me like a gazillion times last night. Too bad I couldn't have recorded that as a little reminder down the road"

"That's something that Mikey would say. You have gotta stop spending time with that knuckle head" he chuckled and then pulled me in for one final hug. He whispered something barely audible but I caught it. "I love you bro, that's one thing I said last night where I meant every word"

"I love you too. Now come on, let's see if Mikey's awake yet." I said pulling away. "He and I need to have a heart to heart too"

"Why? Leo, he probably saved my shell in more ways than one last night" Raph replied with a worried look.

"Indeed, but he also tried to cover it up and acted afraid to even call me last night. He waited until he was bleeding all over the sewer floor to even alert one of us what was going on."

Raph winced at the memory, I know he still felt guilty about that aspect. "Will there be crying and hugging at this one too? You know how Mikey gets"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I think you won the drama queen title for the day, bro" I smiled as I helped lift him out of bed. We headed towards the infirmary to check on Mikey. I decided a lecture as a leader wasn't going to do the trick with Mikey. For the second time today, I needed to drop the leader title and just be a big brother.

END of Chapter 5. Sorry I didn't have Mikey or Donnie in this one, but they will be in the next one I promise. I think this story will end at Chapter 6, so please tune in for the conclusion of this multi-chapter fic.

Authors Note: from experience, I know that drunk people can remember bits and pieces of what happened to them the night alcohol is consumed. I decided to have Raph remember bits and pieces so he felt guilty about putting his brothers, especially Mikey, through all that (poor Raph). Please read and review, until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I am so sorry that I took a little sabbatical with writing the last chapter of my story. Lots of things came up in my life in such a short amount of time and I just wasn't in the mood to finish the story yet. Again, I am sorry, but here is the last chapter.

I just want to thank everyone for all the love and support that they have shown for my story. Please read and review! :D

Mikey's POV

Darkness consumed me once I heard the sounds of my brother's footsteps approaching. My head was killing me and I couldn't think of any more reasons to try and stay awake. And besides, Raphie's shoulder was comfortable.

 _"Raph!" Donnie yelled to get his attention._ Finally, my brother's were here. Everything was going to be okay.

 _"Don-Don!" I heard Raph say. "Welcome to the partay!"_ Still drunk.

 _"Okay Leo, I need to get to Mikey and check that gash on his head, can you move Raph?" Donnie asked_.

No Don, don't touch my head, it hurts so bad. I could feel Don grabbing my shoulders to steady my body while Raph's shoulder was moved from the other side of me. The next thing I could feel was something being placed on my wound and light pressure. I could only guess that it was Donnie trying to control the bleeding and he was putting pressure on it. If I wasn't out of it, I probably would have screamed bloody murder.

The pain that my body registered was just unbearable. I decided to try to block it out, hoping that my body could resist it. I guess I whimpered a little because I heard Donnie call my name. Then, finally, my body gave in to the darkness.

When my body became aware of its surroundings again, I could feel a warm mattress underneath me. My guess was that I was in Donnie's lab. I heard a voice talking to me, trying to coax me out of my unconscious state. To be honest, I was scared, not because of the repercussions I might get for trying to hide Raph's "condition" but it was because I was scared of the pain.

I didn't know how my head would feel when I finally returned to the land of the living. And to be honest, just being somewhat aware of my surroundings was just enough for me. It reminded me that I was still alive. Besides, whomever was here talking to me had a lot to say and I wanted to listen in for a little bit longer.

"Mikey" I heard the voice say. It was Raphie! I guess the drunk himself is up and at 'tem. I prepared for a small lecture from him, even though Raph is not the lecturing type. I mean, I was so stupid in trying to hide his drunken state from my brother's to begin with. I put him and I at risk by attempting to bring him home by myself. So many things could have gone wrong, and it would have been my fault, as always.

"I'm sorry for everything that I put you through last night" I heard him say. What he put me through? How about what I put him through? "I don't know what came over me last night, it was like I was trying to hide from all of my issues with Leo rather than facing them". Wait, what?

"I'm a coward, Mikey" I heard him say softly. No you're not Raphie, you are not a coward. If anyone is, I am. I tried to hide from Leonardo because I knew he was going to hit the roof when he found out that you were drunk. "You never should have tried to help me on your own, you know?" Yeah I know. Go ahead, yell and tell me what a fuck up I am.

"But I admire you for it, Mikey" well that was unexpected. "I admire you because you tried to help me. From what I remember, you didn't think twice about being there for me when I was well," I heard him chuckle, "not myself. And I am not just talking about you trying to get me home. I remember you talking to me, Mikey. Telling me stuff I should already know. You're a good brother, you know that?". I felt something grab my hand and give it a squeeze. "But as always, you get the short end of the stick. A busted head and a concussion" Ah, so my suspicions were correct. "You have to suffer from my stupidity". Deciding I have had enough of Raph blaming himself, I started to force myself to wake up.

Come on eyes, open. My brother needs me. Raph's being stupid again and I need to wake up. I must have made a sound or twitched because Raph said my name with a questioning tone. My eyelids finally started to work and I could see a green blur come into my vision. With my eyelids half open at this point, I barely made a sound as I tried to get my voice working again. "-aph" I managed to say as I felt his hand tighten around mine.

I managed to open my eyes all the way as he started to encourage me. "There you go buddy, come on wake up" he said. Suddenly, the pain stemming from my head washed over me. God it hurt so much. I shut my eyes again as I felt Raph let go of my hand and move away. No, come back, Raph.

Before I could manage to say anything, I opened my eyes again, only to be greeted with a glass of water being held out to me by a green hand. I carefully grabbed onto it as I felt him come up behind me and lift me up. I mumbled a thanks as he handed me some painkillers. I popped the pills in my mouth and took a sip of water from the glass. A smile graced my lips as he took the glass away from me. He looked at me with some confusion before I said what I was thinking. "I took care of you last night, Raphie, and here you are taking care of me now".

He didn't smile but I could tell he still felt a little guilty with what happened. "Look, Mikey, I'm sorry-"

I stopped him there. "No Raph, I'm sorry. I should have called the other guys. I never should have tried to move you by myself, it was too dangerous". He looked at me, dumbfounded, I guess he was surprised that I was blaming myself. In a way, I guess I should be blaming him, since he was the one that decided to stay out into the wee hours of the morning, drunk and vulnerable. But I couldn't. Yeah, he shouldn't have gotten drunk but the things that were said between him and Leo, hell, would have made me want to get drunk too. To forget all the cares in the world. If my brother's ever told me that they hated me, especially since I have so much love and respect for them, I would be devastated.

"No way are you taking the blame for this one, Mikey. Besides, if it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened on that roof. I don't even want to think what one of our enemies would have done if they had found me first. I really am sorry for everything" He said before looking down at the floor.

I reached out for his hand and grabbed it lightly with my three fingers, catching him off guard. I kept pulling him forward until I was able to wrap my arms around him in a hug. I felt him reciprocate quickly as he wrapped himself around me tightly. I laid my head up against his plastron as a thought struck me. "I guess you realize that I have plenty of blackmail material on you. I have to admit, you were kinda funny last night, bro"

Raph quickly pulled away from me, a stunned look on his face. "oh yeah?" he asked with a small smirk on his face. "I highly doubt that, bro. I wasn't that bad was I?"

"Well," I started as a smile spread across my face. "You were singing 'Wheels on the Bus' when I found you up on that roof top. Not to mention, you thought we were spies as we were making our way down the fire escape and kept humming the theme to 'Mission Impossible'". I guess he was starting to remember bits and pieces of last evening, the look on his face was priceless. I decided to continue. "Then, you lost your lunch on the alley and I almost fell face first into it. Then, once we made our way back into the sewer, you managed to pass out while I was carrying you. Man, you are heavy. Then when you woke up, you began to panic and made me trip and fall-" I stopped right there. Guilt creeped across his face again. I quickly tried to turn his frown upside down. "But it's okay, look, I'm awake and I get a cool scar out of it" Oh man, I must have put my foot in my mouth big time.

"Mikey" he said, gruffly. "just shut up" he then grabbed me up into another hug. "I never meant for you to get so banged up"

I reciprocated, burying my face in his plastron. "Just as I said before, I don't blame you. I guess we both learned valuable lessons last night, huh?"

"I most certainly hope so" I heard a voice come from the doorway and pulled out of the hug.

"Uh, hi Leo" I said sheepishly.

"How you feeling?" he said as he strolled in the room towards my bed.

"My head is killing me, but I feel a little better once the pain meds started to kick in" Raph let go of the embrace that I didn't realize he was still holding. He moved away from me, walking passed Leo. For some strange reason, he was purposely leaving me alone with Leo right now. Thanks a lot Raph.

As he started towards the door, he said, "I will leave you two to talk now. I'll be back to check up on you later, Mike" And then he was gone.

"So, you want to explain to me why you felt the need to hide Raph's condition from me last night?" Leo bluntly asked. Here we go, a lecture.

"Look Leo, before you start the lecture let me explain" I stated as I put my hands up, defensively.

"Humor me" he said, refusing to let his gaze fall on me. I guess I disappointed my big brother.

"I knew Raph and you weren't getting along last night, I mean the whole city of New York probably heard you" I started. "And the reason that I didn't call you was because I was afraid it was going to make it worse. I knew you would be mad about Raph getting drunk. The best thing I could think of was to get him home and let him sleep it off. I just didn't want another fight to break out between you two" I dropped my gaze and looked at my hands as they sat in my lap. "I guess I have just had enough of you guys fighting. I was never expecting it to blow up in my face like it did".

"Well what you did was pretty stupid. I mean, the foot or even the purple dragons would have loved to get their hands on a drunk turtle" he stopped, grabbing my hands. I looked into his dark blue eyes as I could see a smirk forming. "But what you did was honorable I guess. You tried to help our brother in a time of need" huh?

"So you're not mad at me?" I asked. Wincing, I anticipated him to go through the roof.

"Mad, no" he thought about it for a minute. "Disappointed in you, definitely"

"I guess I deserve that much" I said sadly.

"Just answer me one question, Michelangelo" oh man he full named me. I know when I get in trouble with Leo, he would always full name me. It seemed like it happened to Raph and I a lot. Very rarely would it happen to Donnie, though there was that one time boy genius managed to not only cause a black out in the entire lair, but for the entire city. He was messing with transformers and junk and I guess it proved to be too much for him because the entire city was dark for several days. I remember Leo going into his lab when it happened, a stern look on his face when he asked Donnie what the meaning of the whole situation was. Yep, Donnie boy definitely got a full naming lecture that night. I felt bad for Donnie, but in a way, Raph and I were kinda happy that we weren't the ones in trouble for once.

"How much do you guys really hide from me?" Wow that was something I wasn't expecting. "I mean, how often do you feel the need to hide things from me?" Leo looked hurt and I knew that it was because of my actions. I never meant to make him feel like that. I guess Master Splinter was right, there are consequences for every single action we take, or some mumbo jumbo like that.

"To be honest Leo," I said thinking about my answer. "It was only last night. And I only tried to keep it from you because like I said, I was afraid it would get Raph in trouble even more and cause a big fight between you two. It seems like that's all you two do now a days. I'm sorry" I said as I felt tears run down my cheeks. Why the hell was I crying? "I never meant to make you feel like we didn't trust you. It's just, I was trying to avoid getting Raph in trouble" I was rambling at this point. To be completely honest, I guess I was crying, not because I wanted sympathy, but because I knew I disappointed my brother. My older brother. That is one thing I never wanted to do. Sure I am the goof of the team and I sometimes make "unwise choices" as Master Splinter says from time to time, but I never wanted to disappoint my brothers. Especially Leo. I know he held a high standard for all of us like we hold to him and what did I do? I went ahead and lowered those standards he had of me. Not that Raph didn't do any better by getting drunk. And I guess now, he won't be able to trust me or Raph again.

I felt my face being pushed up against my brother's chest as he held on to me, laying his head on mine. "Don't cry little brother" he said as he tried to shush me. "You know that no matter what the situation, I will always be there for you. You just have to make sure that you never keep anything from me again". I nodded in his hold, still ashamed for trying to cover up the situation from last night.

"I never meant to disappoint you big brother" I said through the tears.

His hold tightened on me. "So many things could have went wrong last night, Mikey. And to be honest, when you called me, I was scared. If something happened to you or Raph, I don't know what I'd do. I love you both so much"

I sniffled and then I said something that I shouldn't have said. My voice even sounded bitter when I said it. "You have a funny way of showing it by fighting with Raph all the time".

I mentally slapped myself immediately. I mean, it really wasn't any of my business when it came to Raph and Leo's relationship. I heard Leo sigh before he responded to my statement. "Raph has his own demons to work out and I guess in a way, so do I. We talked about it earlier when he woke up and I promise, we'll work on our fighting. As long as you promise not to wait until you are lying on a sewer floor bleeding out from a head wound to call me"

"I promise," I mumbled. I felt another presence in the room and I guess Leo did too because we pulled away from each other. I quickly tried to wipe my tears before looking at the doorway.

"Glad to see you up bro" It was Donnie. Boy was I glad to see him. He came over to me and gave me a ginormous hug that I gladly returned. "Don't ever do that to us again!" he stated as he pulled away.

"I know I'm sorry, bro" I said sheepishly. "How bad was my boo boo this time?" I asked innocently.

"Well when you do something, Mikey, you never do it half assed" he smiled. "You have 18 stitches in your head and thankfully you didn't lose as much blood as I thought. They'll have to be in for at least two weeks"

"Aw man," I complained. Stitches sucked. No, they sucked monkey balls. Big time. The last time I had stitches was when I fell off my skateboard and sliced my knee open. When they heal, they itch like crazy and I remember Donnie putting oven mitts on my hands and duct taping them around my wrists to keep me from scratching.

It was as if he was reading my mind when he said, "And no scratching. If you do, you're going to get the oven mitt treatment like last time, Mikey" How does he do that? My brother's know me too well.

"Good afternoon, Michelangelo, how are you feeling my son?" Master Splinter was standing in front of my bed and I didn't even manage to hear him come in.

"Doing okay, Sensei" I said. I wonder what kind of punishment I would be getting for trying to keep Raph's night out on the town a secret. I also wondered what kind of punishment Raphie boy would be getting from it. His punishment would have to be much worse than me I am sure.

"Your brother's informed me that they found you and Raphael in the sewers last night. How you got there was very interesting to say the least" I looked up at Donnie and Leo, wondering if maybe, just maybe they would have covered for the two of us. Then Master Splinter continued. "They told me that the two of you were on your way back to the sewers after you went to go retrieve Raphael after his little outburst at Leonardo last night. You must be more careful my son" He said as he laid a paw across my hand. "You slipped and fell off the ladder, taking Raphael with you, causing your head wound. Apparently Raphael also lost consciousness though I don't know how you ended up with a concussion and he did not". So I guess the great Leonardo, or Splinter Jr as Raph called him, covered for us.

Dumbfounded about the cover up, I smiled and said, "yeah, I guess I am really just that clumsy Master Splinter. I promise to be more careful" I might as well play along, especially since Leo never covered for any of us.

"See that you do, Michelangelo. We can't afford to have our enemies taking advantage of you when you're injured. It's a good thing you were able to get ahold of your brothers before losing consciousness" Splinter gave me a quick hug before heading towards the door again, leaving as quickly as he appeared. "Get some rest, my son"

I laughed a little when Splinter left the room. "So you lied to Master Splinter?" I asked turning to Leo.

"No I didn't lie to Splinter. Not really. You fell and so did Raph. The fact that I didn't throw in that you were trying to carry his drunk ass home was a small detail that I forgot to mention" Leo said. "Besides, I don't think he would let any of us out of the lair for a very long time if he knew that Raph was drunk. Thankfully Raph had already passed out by the time we got home, so I didn't have to worry about making Splinter aware of his little adventure"

"You know what Leo?" I said as I settled in the covers, closing my eyes for some much needed rest. "You're a good big brother, thanks"

I felt a hand pull the covers up to my chin and then the hand rubbed right across my brow line in an affectionate manner. "We're brothers and we have to stick together" It was then that I knew it was Donnie that tucked me in, his voice was the closest to me.

"Yeah, and besides, now you owe me little brother. Get some rest" Leo chuckled as I could feel their presence leave the room.

Just as I started to drift off into sleep, I felt the bed I was in dip a little on the left side. I cracked my eyes open to see Raph trying to lay down next to me. I scooted over the best I could as he pulled up the covers and invited himself in.

"What are you doing?" I asked sleepily.

"Hey I told ya that I would be back to check up on you. Besides, nothing cures a hangover like a nap, or so I am told" he said as he settled next to me.

I cuddled into his chest and closed my eyes again. I softly said, "Leo covered for us"

"I know" he said. I could hear his voice echo in his chest as I pressed up closer against him. "Leo told me. He also told me how you were upset with the fact that he and I are always fighting" I sleepily nodded as I just let him talk. "I promise to work on it. I didn't realize that it upset ya that much, little brother"

"No more drinking, Raphie?" I said.

"I promise, no more drinking. I think I scared myself a little last night and besides this headache is the worse than any concussion that the Shredder could give me". I smiled, knowing that when Raph promises something, I can count on him. Just like the rest of our brothers.

"I love ya, Raphie"

"Love you too squirt"

A smile graced my lips as I remember last night's events. "I know you do, did I mention before that you were crying and kept telling me you loved me last night?"

"Mikey" he said calmly.

I decided to turn it around quickly, since I knew I would get a smack to the head as soon as I was better. "But you know, you didn't have to get drunk to tell us that" I yawned while I thought out my next statement. "I already knew that, Raphie". I felt Raph pull me closer and kiss my forehead as I drifted off to sleep.

"Thanks, Mikey for everything" was the last thing I heard him say.

This family, like any other family, has problems. But if there is one thing I know, it's that we love each other unconditionally and can get through anything that comes our way.

ALL DONE! Leo covered for his brothers and all is well in the Hamato household. I can't thank you enough for the support. Much love to all the readers out there!


End file.
